The Finnish Murders
by WarDimsHopeForPasta
Summary: Tino Väinämöinen is on the run, Emil Steilsson is dead and too young, too innocent. As more deaths occur, investigators search for the killer - or killers? Updates fairly regularly.
1. Chapter 1: Liquorice

_Emil walked into the dairy, looking at the shelves full of candy. the cashier, a cheerful Finnish man, about twenty, greets him._

 _"Emil - the normal right? A bag of Salmiak?"_

 _The teenage boy nodded, his short silvery hair barely moving.  
_ _The cashier disappeared into the storage room, returning with a black bag._

 _"Here you go! - Enjoy!"_

 _Emil took the bag and placed his money on the counter. "Thank you, Tino!" He replied._ _Tino smiled widely, his eyes filled with pure joy from a single thank you, a kind act that meant the world to him._

 _Then Emil was gone._

* * *

"Emil Steilsson - aged 16 - was found dead near the forest. Inspectors are unsure of the cause of death, and an autopsy has been requested from his family. However, he showed signs of struggle and possible rap-"

Tino turned off the television and frowned at the tumbling clothes in the washing machine.

He then stood up and glanced at the clock.

"Time to eat dinner," he said to thin air.

Outside the wind howled and night has fallen. The microwave beeped, signalling Tino that his meal is done.

"Pasta again. What should I make next?"

He sighed and turned on the television.

"His brother Lukas Bondevik - aged 20 is being interviewed." The screen abruptly changed to a bench in a park.

A man - in his mid-twenties with green eyes and brown hair sat beside a blonde man, who had a neutral expression and a floating curl.

"Well!" the brown haired man smiled and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulders. "This is Lukas and I am Antonio Fernández Carriedo! How are you, Lukas?"

Lukas kept a straight face - but a single tear fell down his cheek. "I can't believe someone would do this. I will find the cause of his death, yes, I will, I will look at every cut on his body, I will-"

"Lukas-" Antonio broke him out of his rant. "Lukas here is a forensic pathologist and has willingly accepted to perform an autopsy on his brother."

"He was so young! He had a future, and someone decided to rip it away from him, along with his innocence!" Lukas Bondevik covered his face with his hands and wept.

* * *

Leaving the television drowning on, Tino washed the dishes. Then he went down to the basement, where on the wall were numerous pictures of Emil.

The last picture on the wall was Emil smiling with Lukas, something that was rare, as Emil always had a frown on his face.

Carefully unpinning each photo, Tino threw them into a file marked with [Destroyed].

He looked at the last photo and left it there.

Smirking, Tino muttered, "Time to collect more photos!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this short intro, I feel terrible for killing Iceland. This story will update frequently unless school kills me.  
** **As always, reviews are life, the button is calling you!**

 **(There is more, I uploaded three chapters for the sake of it!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Cafe

_I brought the liquorice." Emil called upstairs, as Lucas appeared._

 _"Ok, thanks, you can go to school now, just take some liquorice if you want," Lukas yawned, exhausted from staying up all night from the paper work of a new case study._

 _Emil smiled and took three of his favourite treats, and waved goodbye to Lukas._

 _Little did Lukas know, it was the last time he will ever see his brother..._

 _Alive._

* * *

Mornings were something that Tino hated with a passion. But even though it was Saturday, Tino forced himself out of bed.

He had a long day ahead after all.

* * *

"Welcome to Café España!" A young man with a strange curl sticking from his hazel hair greeted Tino.

"Antonio is never here Feliciano, let's just call it Caffè Italiano." Another man came out, who also had a strange curl, but that was where the similarities end.

"Aw, don't say that Romano, you know that Antonio has another job!"

Romano glared at Feliciano with his piercing olive eyes, then turned around and briskly returned to the kitchen.

"Is Antonio an interviewer?" Tino smiled sweetly

"Yes, please take a seat! Ve~"

So Tino did, glancing at the paintings on the wall. Romano came out and gestured to Feliciano that he should stop standing around aimlessly. Tino's attention, however, was still fixed on the paintings.

"Feli painted those," Romano said, "I have no talent, or that's what that bastard of my grandfather says."

Tino sniggered quietly, noticing the fury in Romano's eyes.

 _People who cover up their emotions with Anger or happiness are wear. The two Italians are too_ easy _, it would not be worth the time._

Feliciano drifted back to Tino's table. "Hey, what are you writing?" he asked, noticing Tino scribbling frantically on his napkin.

"A story" Tino replied, nonchalantly.

 _Maybe I should call someone? Who is someone who is smart? Who is strong, but can't figure out my true intentions?_

Idly, Tino scrolled through the names on his phone, grimacing when he saw Emil's name. But he did not have the chance to select his target, for the target decided it's own fate.

* * *

 **That's it people - I decided to make the chapters really short since I want to change perspectives a lot in this story. I will also update more frequently but don't kill me if I can't.**

 **HEY, CONTINUE READING, THE BUTTON IS CALLING YOU!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY! *Forever hugs you***


	3. Chapter 3: Eduard

_Emil wandered through the streets, taking his usual shortcuts._

 _Suddenly someone embraced him from behind, Emil gasped and screamed._

 _"Lukas! Stop playing tricks!"_

 _But the figure was not Lukas, and so Emil realised._

 _It was too late._

 _In the alley, no one was near, no one could witness Emil struggling and Tino shoving a liquorice down his throat._

 _The Icelandic boy suddenly felt tired, heavy, and dizzy. All he knew was that there was a gentle pair of hands caressing his cheeks, warm lips kissing his neck, and he gave in._

 _Tino smiled, and kissed him again, the liquorice in Emil's mouth making Tino giddy._

 _"You have such beautiful skin, Emil." He purred into the young boy's neck, slowly licking his earlobe._

 _Emil whimpered, and melted into Tino's arms. He buried his head into the older man's chest, shivering._

 _"I'm so cold," he muttered._

 _"Come on, you little tease, let's go somewhere else then."_

 _With a sweep of his arms, Tino carried Emil off into the darkness._

* * *

Today felt like the day that he had to chat to someone, after all, constantly being watched by your boss is tiring. Especially when said person is a tall Russian named Ivan, who also happens to be your flatmate.

Eduard was also sick of the way that Ivan treated his two other flatmates; a very short Latvian, who turned out that way thanks to Ivan. The other flatmate, a Lithuanian, the oldest, and most hard working, happened to be out with his Polish friend.

Sighing, Eduard decided to call Tino, his close friend and coworker at the preschool he taught at.

Surprised at how fast Tino picked up, something he rarely does, Eduard asked if he was free.

"Yeah! I found a nice Café near my house, it's called Café España, I can wait for you, okej?"

Tino's response surprised Eduard yet again, as he is usually in bed all day on the weekends. Engrossed in his dreams.

Brushing at the growing fear in his stomach, he threw on some clothes and headed for the front door.

Suddenly in a blur of gold and red, Raivis, the Latvian flatmate ran towards him with open arms.

"What is it Raivis?" Eduard had a soft spot for everything smaller than himself.

"Where are you going, Eduard?" Raivis hugged Eduard tightly as if he did not want him to leave.

"Just to visit a friend."

"Have a safe trip then."

There was a tone of sadness in Raivis's voice, as the only person left in the house was Ivan, the one he fears the most.

"Goodbye Raivis, I'll be back soon."

* * *

Welcome to Café España!" a young man in his early twenties greeted Eduard cheerfully.

"Forget the greeting, he's a friend of that bastr- fellow over there." an older man, most definitely a brother of the first appeared.

"Eduard! You made it!" Tino waved for his friend to come over.

"Yes, I made it." Eduard laughed.

Tino Grinned.

* * *

 **THAT IS THE END OF THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, I HAVE MORE, COMING SOON.  
** **So if you like what you just read, please write some reviews and follow this story, or if you want, you can follow me! I will be active, I promise.**

 **Also, that was my first time writing those scenes, but I've read enough to be able to at least write a little. Apparently, earlobes are yummy, but I just find it gross in real life. *Cringes***


End file.
